Persons of the Past
by complete-randomalities
Summary: In this Personification AU Bonnie sends Damon's soul back in time to meet Blair's past lives over and over again to save her from Klaus' manipulations in the present. This is a collection of one shots of Damon's encounters with some of those lives.
1. Brenna

_Klaus had crossed many lines since coming to Mystic Falls. Even so, Blair felt connected to him – loved him even. How could she not? There were so many of her lives that were in love with him in the past, it was only 'natural' that some of that would seep through. Klaus, being Klaus, used that to get her to side with him whenever he could. He used their pasts together to bond with Blair in the now. The fact that she was firmly with Damon didn't mean anything to him. Blair's soul was the soul of his love and he wanted it back – wanted her back._

 _Blair was actually starting to come around to being with Klaus. She's considered leaving Damon and everything. That was until Klaus did something he once swore he would never do. Klaus killed someone Blair loved. He killed two people she loved. In order to get what Klaus wanted he used Elena and Jenna in the sacrifice and that was something Blair couldn't forgive and_ _ **she**_ _hated him for it. Alas, her pasts were not so quick to hate._

 _Blair's newfound hatred for Klaus was just a blip on the past live's radar. She still continued to feel strong love for Klaus when a different live would ripple through. Now there was no spell they could find to keep this from happening without ripping her away from her pasts but there was a spell they could try…if Damon was willing to do it…_

Bonnie stood with in the Salvatore Mausoleum that night and explained the spell to Damon and Blair who met her there upon hearing news she had an idea. "Okay, so Klaus keeps getting to you through your past lives, right? Well I was going through an old Grimoire and I found a spell that could help with that."

"I thought there wasn't a safe way to block Blair's past lives," Damon questioned because they've been down this road before and it didn't end well.

"This isn't about that," Bonnie replied as she showed them the spell. "The idea is, well…" she turned to speak directly to Blair, "to send Damon back in time so he's the one your past lives keep seeing. If enough of them fall for Damon instead of Klaus then that will sever the connection with him here and now."

Blair thought this was a little far fetched. "Time travel? Did we step into the Who-verse or something?"

"It's not exactly time travel," Bonnie explained as Damon took the Grimoire to get a better look at it. "I'll be able to send Damon's soul back and he'll basically possess another person from that time period. He'll have full control over their body in duration."

"If I'm basically hijacking another person then how the hell are Blair's other lives supposed to recognize me?" Damon thought that was a big flaw in her plan.

"The spell calls for a link to the one you're going back to see. Everyone else will see the person you're possessing but Blair's lives will see your soul – they'll see you." Bonnie hoped she was explaining this well enough.

Damon handed the book back to Bonnie. "I'm in. How does it work?"

"Hold on," Blair quickly interjected. "I'm all for stopping me from having feelings for Klaus that aren't technically mine, but what happens to Damon if he dies? If the body he's possessing dies, I mean. Because, seriously, I've been some people that were kill first talk later."

"His soul will follow you," Bonnie replied. "If the body he's possessing dies then it will take hold in another person in another time where you are."

"And what about other ramifications time wise?" Blair wanted to know. "What else is he going to change? I mean, won't the present here get all messed up with every change?"

"Apparently the spell protects against that." Bonnie pointed in the book. "It says here all that can be changed is what's involved with the one Damon's linked to. Something keeps other stuff from happening."

"So, what you're saying, is I can go back in time, get the girl over and over again without any weird timey-wimey stuff getting messed up?" Damon spoke with his hands a bit with that.

Bonnie nodded her head. "Exactly."

"Then what are we waiting for." Damon laid down in the candle circle Bonnie had pleasant and acted like he was getting settled in for a nap. "Let's do this."

"The spell will only last until dawn. Time will move differently for you with the spell, but try to make contact with as many of Blair's past lives as you can." Bonnie led Blair over to the circle to lie down next to Damon and take his hand.

Blair didn't have any objections but she did have a question. She turned to Damon and asked, "How are you going to know who's me? I haven't told you about a lot of them."

"Are you kidding me, Miss Blair?" Damon asked before leaning over to kiss her. "I just need to look into their eyes."

* * *

The spell was successfully cast and when Damon awoke he was walking into a village that looked like it was plucked out of the Vikings show Blair would watch just to complain about the historical inaccuracies. This must be where Blair's first life was – Brenna. Based off what he knew about her, this was going to be interesting.

Damon looked around, not sure what he was looking for exactly but figured he'd know when he saw it. Turned out he didn't need to look for anything, he just needed to listen. He heard the sounds of voices both cheering and shouting, so he followed them.

In the center of the village it seemed all who lived there were present. They all stood in a circle to watch whatever was going on in the center. Damon pushed his way through to see what the commotion was and apparently, it was a fight. Not just any fight, however, it was between a man who seemed to tower over all those present and a young woman who was much shorter and looked about nineteen give or take.

Damon caught one flash of the woman looking in his direction and he instantly knew who this was. "Brenna."

"You know of their warrior?" the man beside him laughed. "She is blessed with fire!"

"I can see that," Damon replied, not taking his eyes off of her. She was marked with some sort of paint and was covered in splashes of blood, likely from others she had killed. When the fight began, Damon couldn't look away, but he did when a familiar face stood beside him – Elijah.

"You seem taken with Brenna," Elijah stated, observing the fight. "My brother's pet, she is. I do not recommend challenging her. She is like a feral dog." He clearly had high distaste for Brenna and this display so he turned and walked off without another word.

By the time Damon turned back to the fight, Brenna had the man on his knees and she sliced his throat right open. Before the man's body even hit the ground, Brenna left the circle through the path the people instantly made for her.

Damon couldn't let her get away that easily, especially since he was concerned about her, so he followed as quickly as he could. He didn't have his Vampire skills so it wasn't as fast as he would have liked. When he did find her through the twists and turns of the village, she was down at the beach washing the blood from her skin.

Damon barely made it three steps towards her before she turned around ready to fight. He held up his hands to show that he was unarmed. "Hello. I wanted to introduce myself and see how you are. My name is Damon. You're Brenna, right?"

Brenna kept her blade at the ready and looked him over. She did not recognize him and this unnerved her. Speaking was not something she often liked to do but she wanted to be left alone. " **Go** ," she firmly said to this man called Damon and returned to her washing.

Damon somehow thought this was going to be easy – that she'd see him and instantly fall in love or something, but it seemed he was going to have to work at it. Hopefully it would get easier down the line. After all, this was the first past life he'd made contact with.

"Are you hurt?" Damon asked, moving towards her, but it seemed he got too close because a moment later, he found Brenna's blade going right through him with her holding it with a wicked smile on her face. Oh yeah, Blair told him that this life was a bit insane didn't she? He forgot about that. Oh well, onto the next life.

* * *

End Journey 1 - Brenna


	2. Ailia

One second Damon was getting impaled by Brenna on the shore and the next he was somewhere entirely different – he was some _when_ entirely different. Based off the clothes he was wearing now he'd guess Old Scotland but the year he wasn't even going to try and guess. All that mattered was finding Blair's life in this time so that's what he set out to do.

Damon walked through the dense forest not knowing where he was going but feeling like he was going the right way. He stepped out of the tree line and as soon as he did a herd of deer took off like a shot. A second later an arrow shot past his head and hit one of deer. Damon turned around to see where the arrow had come from and there stood a woman wearing a deep blue dress and a dark cloak holding a bow in her hand. What drew him first was the flowing fire atop her head but his eyes then met hers and he knew who this was.

"Kin ye nae hear me?" Ailia asked as she approached him with fire in her bones. "Wur ye trying tae friten th' entire herd wi' yer stomping aboot?"

It took Damon a second to understand what she was trying to say. It was the same as before when the people were talking around him in Brenna's lifetime – like the spell was trying to translate it for it. "What was that?" This time when she spoke, he could understand her without a problem.

"Were you trying to frighten off the entire herd with your stomping about?" Ailia asked again, clearly annoyed with this man. "If I didn't get one, I would have skinned you instead."

Damon's eyes went wide as he watched her pass him. He could definitely see Blair in her or maybe it was that he had seen a lot of whoever this life was in Blair and just didn't know it. "Seriously?"

Ailia knelt next to the deer and removed the arrow before saying a praying and killing the animal to end the suffering. "I am not a cannibal if that is what you're asking." She stood up and finally got a real look at the one who had annoyed her so much. There was something familiar about him but she couldn't place it just yet. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No," Damon replied and moved closer to her. "What's your name?"

"Ailia," she answered and turned the question back on him. "What's your name?"

A wide smile spread across his face as he told her. "Damon."

Ailia's eyes shot open as a flash of Brenna's life entered her mind and the only plausible explanation came to pass. "Vampire!" she hissed and quickly notched another arrow.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Damon held out his hands to show he meant her no harm. "I'm not a Vampire…at the moment." When Ailia took firmer aim he realized he was digging his hole deeper.

Ailia shot one of her arrows right into his shoulder and when he dropped to the ground in pain she went over to him, yanked on the back of his hear, and pressed a wooden stake over his heart. "Are you one of his minions?" she demanded to know. "Did they send you to kill me?!"

"I'm human," Damon groaned. "I swear. Come on, Miss Ailia, you don't want to kill me…again."

Ailia looked at his hands, wrists, and neck for any sign of the jewelry that could allow the Vampire kind to walk in the light but found none there. It didn't make any sense – she saw this man, _killed_ this man as Brenna all those years ago and yet here he was. She wanted answers – needed them.

Ailia returned the stake to her belt and twisted the arrow, making him groan in pain a bit. "What are you?"

Damon chuckled a bit. "Now, you see, that's where things get a bit complicated." He remembered the warning Blair gave him right before the spell was cast – Her lives would feel manipulated if he told them about the spell in the future. Damon wasn't about to risk losing any headway he may be making so he answered with, "I guess you could say I'm kind of like you. Same soul moving from one person to the next upon death and doing it all over again."

Ailia never told anyone about he 'affliction' and yet this man somehow knew. This did not sit well. "How do you know what I am?"

Damon raised his free hand to point at her face. "I can see it in your eyes."

Ailia couldn't explain it but she trusted his words and thus regretted her hasty actions. She couldn't be too careful though, not with the Vampire family being so close by. "I trust your words but this does not mean I trust you." She pulled the arrow out of Damon's shoulder without warning and looked at him oddly when he laughed while coughing and groaning from pain. "What do you find so amusing?"

"You are a lot like her," Damon replied as Ailia proceeded to tend to his wound.

"Brenna was not of the right mind." Ailia thought that was who he was talking about. "She was afflicted, tortured by inner demons. I am nothing like her."

"I wasn't talking about Brenna," Damon admitted but was cut off when Ailia pressed something into the wound that made it burn. "I've forgotten how slow humans heal."

"For your own safety, I would refrain from speaking of Vampires," Ailia warned him.

"Is everyone around here aware of them?" Damon asked, admiring the fiery head of hair she had in this life.

"No," Ailia informed him, "but I am aware and…" she tied the wrap with extra force as she said her last piece, "I hunt them."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Damon asked as he followed Ailia and the deer she was dragging behind her through the woods.

"My camp," Ailia answered. "The Vampire family is not too pleased with my…hunting activities. I stay in the woods to keep others from being harmed."

"Don't you think all this blood of mine will attract them?" Damon asked, checking on his shoulder wound. When Ailia didn't answer he stopped and looked right at her as she turned around and faced him. "Don't tell me – You're using me as bait."

"Alright." Ailia turned around and returned walking. "I won't tell you."

"What if I told you that you that once upon a life or two you fall in love with me?" Damon asked as he resumed following. "Would that keep you from trying to get me killed?"

Ailia sighed and stopped to face him again. "I am not trying to get you killed. I am trying to kill their minions."

They reached the campsite at that moment and she started tending to the deer.

Damon sat down on the rock near the unlite fire and found something curious. "You keep saying 'they'. Who are 'they'?"

Ailia stopped what she was doing, wiped her hands off on a stained rag, and sat down on the rock across from him. "They are my problem. If their minions follow your blood trail, then they will become your problem too. If that time comes, we can revisit this conversation then."

Damon didn't think he was taking a shot in the dark when he asked, "Is it Klaus?"

Ailia's face hardened at the mention of the name but did not answer. Instead, she turned a question to him. "How much did you learn about Brenna?"

Damon grunted in discomfort as he shifted before answering. "Elijah called her his brother's pet. What did he mean by that?"

"Brenna was Klaus'…guard dog, you could say." Ailia started working on the fire as she spoke now. "Brenna's life did not acclimate to the past memories well and could not process the fact he and his siblings were now monsters. She remembered them as the humans Tatia once knew and was determined to protect them. When Elijah revealed his Vampire half to her, she was reminded and tried to kill him. He killed her for that."

Ailia held her hands over the freshly lit campfire. "I better tend to the stag before the light fades."

Damon didn't try to stop her and remained quiet, going over the current situation. Not only that, he was going over what could happen if Ailia's plan did work and he was successfully used as bait.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Damon was woken by Ailia jabbing him in the ribs with her foot. "What's wrong?" he asked, pushing himself into a sitting position on the ground.

"What did you mean?" Ailia asked, standing above him. "When you said once upon a life or two I fall in love with you – What did you mean?"

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Damon asked, and she must have become intrigued because she sat cross legged across from him. "I believe that is what we are."

"Tatia believed that is what she and Klaus were," Ailia countered. "I do not believe this, but she did. And if my soul has already been claimed then what makes you believe you and I are?" She was curious to hear his theory on this.

Damon knew Blair told him not to tell her past lives about the spell and how he was from the future and stuff but there was something about Ailia that made him think that she would understand. In fact, he was just about to tell her everything when a nearby snap of a branch was heard by them.

Ailia brought her finger to her lips to shush him and stood with bow raised. As soon as she felt in her gut she had a shot, she took it and hit something. She was about to fire another when she turned around at the sound of a struggle. A Vampire was going after Damon so she quickly acted and drove a wooden stake right into its back and straight into the Vampire's heart.

"Thanks," Damon replied and picked up another wooden weapon just as several more Vampires came into the light and surrounded them. "Was this part of your plan?"

"They didn't have this many before," Ailia replied, really not liking the odds.

"You overestimated your skill, Ailia," Kol's voice said as he walked through the crowd of Vampires. "My brother is intrigued with you, however. So, I am here with a deal. You and your friend can live if you come back with me."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Damon said fimly as he moved protectively in front of Ailia.

"Perhaps not." Kol grinned wickedly as an idea came to his mind. "Not while you are alive."

"No!" Ailia screamed out, just knowing what Kol was up to, and tried to fight off the Vampires but there were too many. Ailia was grabbed by two of the Vampires and held firm as she was made to watch Kol rip out Damon's heart. "No!" she said with such fire, feeling an unexpected sense of loss.

Before Kol did this, Damon could have put up a fight but he didn't. There was something in Ailia's eyes that revealed she felt something or was at least starting to. If Kol did kill him on Klaus' behalf then that could work in Damon's favor in turning Blair's soul against Klaus. Hoping he was right, he let it happen. Besides, if he was wrong then at least he had more of her lives to make up for it…

* * *

End Journey 2 - Ailia


	3. Nysa

Damon felt a pang of pain from Kol ripping out his heart for a split second after awakening in another time, another place. Based off his attire he'd guess Rome but the city didn't look like it, but it had to be somewhere in Italy. Definitely nowhere in modern times, that's for sure. Damon had no idea what year it was now, but that really wasn't the point. The spell sent him to where Blair's past lives were and that was the point, trying to play time detective wasn't.

"Can't believe people actually dressed like this," Damon muttered as he gathered up the fabric of whatever the wrap thing that was around him was called and followed the stream of people. Where was he going, once again he had no clue, but same as before…it felt right.

Damon emerged in the marketplace where many people were dealing at the various vendors. After touching his belt he found a pouch present with what felt like a nice sum of money. Whoever's body he'd taken over appeared to be well enough off. Either that or he was a thief that stole it. It's not like he had any memories of the people he inhabited and honestly, Damon really didn't want to put too much thought into that. His mission was to find Blair's past life and put another crack in the tether between her lives and Klaus.

He thought things had gone well with Ailia but that all faded away when he saw Klaus down the way with a lovely young woman at his side. They were laughing and talking with one another as he offered her various things from the vendor they were closest to. He couldn't believe that was Blair's past life but didn't get a good look at her eyes to know for sure. Even if it was Blair's life, something must have happened. Ailia had such a hatred for them how could this life be so different?

Damon was pulled from his thoughts when the woman approached him and when their eyes locked, he knew it was her.

"I was starting to think you would never appear again," Nysa said with a pleased smile because her thoughts proved to be false.

"I just left Ailia," Damon replied, able to understand her with ease, his face hard with jealously. "What are you doing with him?"

Nysa addressed his first statement before answering his question. "You may have just left Ailia, but I have had several lives between then and now – as Nysa. You were not found in any of them and I did look for you, Damon." She looked around to make sure Klaus was till busy before answering his question, "Perhaps I judged him too harshly in the past. Or perhaps I know that by being with him I will never have to watch him die."

"There's a lot you don't know, Nysa," Damon replied, wanting to once again tell her everything. "Klaus is a monster and he will kill everyone you love."

"I don't believe that," Nysa countered. "Klaus may be many things but he would never harm someone I loved. He could never hurt me like that."

"Maybe not now, but he will." Damon's words were firm on that.

"There is no way for you to know that," Nysa retorted before turning around and walking back over to Klaus.

Nysa was certainly going to be a challenge, but if he managed to sway her then maybe the link would be greatly weakened. It seemed like Nysa's feelings for Klaus were far stronger than the others he had seen so far. What she said about him not appearing in every one of her lives made him wonder how the spell picked and chose where to send Damon and when. Then again, it wasn't important. The soul of the woman he loved more than anything was walking off with another man and that was something Damon could not stand for and wasn't going to.

* * *

It didn't take long or even much coin to find out where Klaus and his siblings were staying. It just so happened that Nysa was staying with them as well as their guest. Now that he knew where they lived it was just a matter of getting inside and spending as much time with Nysa as he could. Perhaps there was a backwards way of doing it – getting close to Nysa first and inside the villa second.

Nysa was well known in the marketplace, everyone seemed to love doing business with her and the local children adored her. Once again it wasn't very hard to learn what he wanted to – that Nysa came to the Marketplace just about everyday whether to shop, visit, or play with the children. So getting in with Nysa first was definitely the best course of action. He couldn't push her too hard, though. That would likely backfire and blow up in his face.

The following day, Damon went back to the Marketplace and sure enough there she was and without Klaus at her side. That seemed like the start of a good omen so he approached her with a piece of ribbon in his hand. "I saw this and thought of you."

"Are you trying to bribe me for my affections?" Nysa asked with a playful laugh and glint to her eye.

"With a piece of ribbon? I think I can do better than that," Damon smirked, but tied the ribbon at the bottom of her long brain anyway.

"I like simple," Nysa admitted, admiring the simple piece of cloth. "Thank you, Damon."

Damon smirked proudly to himself because he felt like he was getting somewhere. When this started he wasn't sure what he would feel for Blair's past lives. Yes, he already fell for Andrea and Blair herself, but when it came to the others he was hesitant in the belief that he would feel the same for them. There was no worry about this now because it was clear to Damon that Blair, the woman he loved in her entirety, was made up of bits and pieces from her lives before. How could he have doubted what he would feel for them when they were a part of her?

"What are you thinking?" Nysa asked curiously. It looked as if Damon was a million miles away and she was wondering where he had gone.

Damon was instantly pulled from his thoughts and smiled at her. "I'll tell you all about it, if you like?"

Nysa looked almost hesitant but when her eyes locked onto his, she didn't feel it any longer. "Alright. But I do have one condition."

"Name it." Damon was willing to do just about anything for her, he realized.

"Do not speak ill of Klaus." That was all Nysa wanted. "He is very dear to me in this life and I do not wish to hear it."

"You're just trying to make me jealous," Damon teased and he actually got a laugh out of her from that before her face turned serious. "Alright, I promise not to talk about the bastard."

Nysa's face screamed that he just did the opposite of what he asked.

Damon held up his hands in an 'okay, okay, I get it' manner. "Sorry. I had to get one last shot in."

"You are impossible," Nysa all but laughed as she led the way.

"I would love to be able to say that's the first time a version of you has said that to me, but it's not. So…you might want to get used to it." Damon smiled wide when Nysa laughed again. She had just a lovely laugh and even if he wasn't already in love with her soul, he would have easily fallen in love with her anyway.

* * *

Nysa and Damon were so consumed in their conversation – him telling her about the spell and being from the future and everything else Blair didn't think he should tell her past lives – that they didn't realize Finn had come into the Popina where they were drinking their wine.

Finn saw how close Nysa seemed to be with the stranger and found it to be to his advantage. He was not a fan of Nysa – he didn't trust her. She had let slip a time or two things she not be able to know and yet did. Finn had wanted to take her out of the picture but did not want to start a rift in the family. But if her death could be blamed upon the stranger then that would make all the difference in the world. If he going to do it then the time would be now, and so he acted upon it.

Meanwhile, Nysa listened to everything Damon had to say about his love story with her future lives and not one bad thing was said about Klaus. Damon kept his word on that and she found it admirable. At the end of it all, she said, "I am sorry, Damon, but this is a bit…unbelievable."

"You're Cursed to come back life after life but me getting sent back to see you over and over again is unbelievable?" Damon laughed and sipped at his wine.

"Alright, you may have a point there, but there's something I don't understand." Nysa held out her cup with a smile when a woman came over to refill it then proceeded with her question. "If you already had the future me in your life, then why get sent back to see the others?"

"I can't answer that," Damon replied, knowing if he broke his word with Nysa that she likely wouldn't speak to him again. At least that's the strong vibe she gave off if he spoke badly about Klaus again.

"Why?" Nysa was about to take a sip of wine but saw Finn across the way and lifted her glass in greeting before drinking.

Damon was about to answer that but stopped when Nysa suddenly looked like she was going to be sick. "Nysa?"

"I don't…" Nysa began to say but cut herself off when she started to cough up blood.

"Nysa!" Damon exclaimed and caught her when she collapsed. He laid her back on the floor, shouting, "Someone help!" Damon turned back to Nysa, but there was nothing he could do – she was already gone. "No. No. Breathe!"

How could this have possibly happened? She was fine seconds ago. His thought was answered when his eyes moved to Nysa's cup. There was only one explanation for this. "Poison." Damon couldn't explain what made him turn around and look up, but he did and he saw Finn standing among the crowd and then he remembered something Blair said before about never accepting a drink from Finn again. Was this what she was talking about?

The only thing keeping Damon from going after Finn in that moment was knowing that in the future he was going to die. Now there was only one thing left to do…make sure that he followed her soul wherever she was off to next and that's what he did.

* * *

End Journey 3 - Nysa


	4. Marie

Damon didn't know how long he was away from Blair's past's perspective, but for him in was only a second. It didn't sit well with him knowing that there were lives the spell didn't send him to. What if those lives kept crossing paths with Klaus? What if those lives fell for Klaus over and over again giving Damon to chance of slicing their tether in two? Maybe he was wrong in thinking he and Blair were soulmates. Maybe Tatia was right in her thinking that she and Klaus were instead. Even with this thinking, there was something that Nysa said that gave him hope – she looked for him. In the lives between Ailia and Nysa, she looked for him. That had to mean something.

Once again, Damon had no idea where or when he was but he 'woke up' in a forest yet again. He found Ailia in a forest, too. No wonder Blair enjoyed the woods so much, at least one of her past lives sought solace in them for one reason or another. There was just something in the air around him that didn't make him think this was one of those cases. The air was almost heavy, eerie even. It was almost as if he could feel fear radiating through the trees. Something was happening in these woods and Damon just 'woke up' right in the middle of it.

Damon couldn't think too much on this because he had a maiden to find. Even so, he kept his senses on red alert. Well, as red alert as his human body would allow. Damon slowly made his way through the dark woods not knowing what to expect. If only he had some sort of clue which life of Blair's he had stumbled into then it would give him a sense of what to expect. Nothing of the sort was coming to pass so Damon would just have to hope the Spell would do its job and lead him right to Blair's life again.

He wasn't sure how far he had walked before the sound of running footsteps reached his ears. A sane person would have tried to hide or something until they discovered who or what it was, but not Damon. No, Damon stood where he was and waited for what – for who was to come. He turned around and saw a woman dressed in a tattered and bloodied gown come to a full stop not too far from him.

"Damon?" Marie gasped and ran straight to him, feeling such relief of finding him again. So many lived had passed from Nysa to now. She spent each life looking out for Damon but he never appeared and that left her with a hole in her heart. Marie didn't realize that was what she had been feeling all those years until she saw him again and felt whole. Somehow Damon had gotten under her skin and into her heart, never to leave again no matter the time or distance between them.

Damon closed the gap between them and held her close before pulling back and looking at her. "What has happened to you?" Between the dirt, tears, and blood on her gown it looked like she'd gone through the ringer a time or two. "Are you hurt?"

"I cannot explain," Marie answered quickly, looking around to make sure they weren't about to be closed in upon by Elijah or his Vampires. "But you were right, Damon. Klaus will kill everyone I love. He plotted to kill Katerina. How could I have been so blind?"

With these little details Damon knew which life he was talking to and was going to do his best to change it. "Marie, listen to me. We have to get you someplace safe. Now." Blair told him the story of this life from falling for her childhood friend William, to the arranged marriage with Lord Sebastian Abbey, all the way through to her death at Elijah's hand…again.

"I need to keep them away from Katerina," Marie countered, not wanting her to get captured and killed. "Elijah will find her and take her back to Klaus. I can't let that happen." She made a vow to protect Katerina – the woman who had the face of her first life. Marie didn't know how Katerina came to look like Tatia but Marie took it as a sign that they were meant to be in each other's lives. Marie had taken care of Katerina ever since her arrival and was like a sister to her. She couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to her if she could help it.

"If you don't get to safety then Elijah will kill you. That is how you die, Marie. I just found you, I can't lose you so soon." Damon needed her to listen to him. If only he had time to explain what Katherine was up to – what she would become. It seemed this was one of the things the spell would not allow to change because he didn't get a chance to even begin.

"We will find each other again. No matter how many lives pass, somehow we always do." Marie went against all she was raised to do and kissed Damon deeply before quickly breaking the kiss and running off. She knew Elijah would find her eventually and if Damon was right that Elijah would kill her, she didn't want Damon to see it. Hopefully in her next life they will actually be able to share it.

"Marie, wait!" Damon called out and was about to run after her but stopped when Elijah appeared in front of him. "Of course," Damon muttered with snark.

"It seems my brother is not the only man Lady Abbey fancies," Elijah commented. "My brother will be disappointed." He almost sounded disappointed that this was the turn of events. Perhaps in a way he was because he had hoped that Klaus would find happiness with Marie. But if Elijah couldn't have his happiness with Katerina then why should Klaus get his?

Despite being human in his current state, he threatened, "If you harm her I will kill you." That was an empty threat and he knew it, but the least he could do was make his stance known and keep him away from Marie as long as possible.

"If you can reach her before I do then perhaps I won't," was Elijah's reply before he disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Damon didn't waste any time running off in the direction where Marie had but he was only human, so by the time he got there it was too late. "No, no, no," Damon repeated over and over as he went over to Marie's body. Elijah had ripped her heart right from her chest.

He cried in agony as he held her. The spell wasn't working. Death came for them too quickly. How could Damon achieve his goal when he barely had any time with them. Was the spell doing its job by making sure things didn't change? Was Blair's soul destined to be tethered to Klaus' forever? No, Damon couldn't accept that. He was making changes – Marie's words and actions were proof of that. Damon needed to hold onto the fact that cracks were being made in the tether – more than he realized. It would only be a matter of time before it snapped completely. Hopefully the Spell would hold out long enough to do it.

* * *

End Journey 4 – Marie

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Sorry for the short chapter. Marie's life had a pretty big part in Personification and I didn't want to take away from that by inserting Damon too deeply, if that makes any sense. Anywho, that's why this journey is shorter. Thanks for reading! :)  
**


	5. Felicity

Felicity walked through the town of Salem with a basket in her hand. She needed to pick up some items for her dear friend Eliza Bennett. The townspeople would look at Eliza oddly whenever she purchased the herbs in question. With all the hysterics about Witches, the last thing Felicity wanted was to draw even more attention to the Bennetts – especially since they were indeed witches.

Her mind wandered a bit as she went through the motions of getting the herbs and other items from the marketplace. She couldn't stop thinking about the last time she saw Damon when she was Marie. Their contact was so short lived and she hadn't seen him since. Damon did frequent her dreams often enough so she felt a part of him was always with her.

Felicity had noticed something in this life. Tatia hadn't filtered through as often as she once had before. Her love for Klaus felt fainter since Marie died, but it was still there. She could not let go of how willing Klaus was to kill someone so dear to her, but the feelings were still there, even though a part of her hated him for it.

Damon had warned her when she was Nysa but she didn't listen to him. If she had then maybe things would have turned out differently. No, there was no maybe. Things would have turned out differently. Marie would have taken Katerina away to safety before they got too deep and when Damon found her they would have been able to live. 'If only' were such strong words but there was nothing she could do to change the past and thus had to keep moving forward.

She hadn't even noticed she was crying until a tear slid down her cheek. Felicity cleared her throat and wiped away the tears before moving onto the next errand. Her eyes swept over the crowd as she walked through the people. She was trying to figure out who was going to be falsely accused of Witchcraft next and who would be the accuser. It wouldn't be safe for her friends much longer but their leaving town would have to be timed just right or the Reverend would find cause to burn them anyway.

Felicity sighed, feeling the weight on her shoulders from lives before and the now. She entered the home she shared with the Bennetts and closed the door behind her. "Eliza?" she called out, walking to the kitchen. "Are you home?" Felicity set the basket on the kitchen table and heard sounds coming from upstairs and assumed her friend was there.

After removing her cloak and hanging it up, she went up the stairs to find Eliza. "Everything alright?" Felicity called out since she still hadn't heard Eliza say anything. Her wonder grew as she slowly turned into the upstairs hall. Was there an intruder? Should she need a weapon or simply run? Felicity didn't have a chance to even make a decision when a familiar face exited her room at the end of the hall. "Damon."

"I'm sorry I'm late," Damon replied as he walked towards her but it seemed she didn't care. Felicity practically ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him deeply. Damon returned the kiss with such passion and picked her up to carry her into her bedroom. He didn't think Blair would mind. After all, it was _her_ soul.

* * *

Felicity laid next to Damon, resting her head on his chest as she listened to his heartbeat. "What did you mean when you said you're not a Vampire yet?" She had been wondering that since Ailia but hadn't a chance to ask him about it until now.

Damon didn't think this was very good pillow talk but who know how long they would have together so he obliged. "In the future, when I'm sent back, I'm a Vampire. But you meet me before then, when you're Andrea. I won't know you then, so I'm not sure how that will work. I can tell you this – no matter what, I love you."

"And I love you, so I will behave as if I have never met you before," Felicity answered, looking up at him with loving eyes. "I would not risk what we have by telling you what is to come. You may think I am not in the right mind if I try," she laughed, thinking it was amusing in a way but also very serious.

"It wouldn't be the first time I'd think you were crazy," Damon teased before kissing her again.

When their lips parted, Felicity got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed. "How long do you think we have together this time?"

"Can't say," Damon admitted. "You never told me anything about this life. In fact…I still don't know your name."

Felicity laughed as she pulled on her dress and pulled out her hair, turning back to him so he could help her button up the back. "My name is Felicity."

"Felicity," Damon repeated. "I like that."

She turned around to face him and gently placed her hand on the side of his face. "How is it you always come back the same? Your face never changes."

"You see my soul," Damon explained. "As I see yours when I look into your eyes."

Felicity was reminded of something in that moment and looked away, not wanting to ruin anything.

Damon could clearly see there was something she wasn't saying and wanted to hear it. "What just happened?"

Felicity took a deep breath before answering him. "Klaus has said something like this to more than one of my past lives. He would tell me there was something in my eyes that captivated him." She cleared her throat and walked away, not wanting to discuss this any further. "You should get dressed. Eliza will be home soon and there is much to discuss."

"Like what?" Damon asked, wanting to know what is going on.

Felicity paused at the door long enough to say, "Her family need to leave Salem tonight and I am going to help them do it."

* * *

Eliza and the other members of the Bennett family all sat and stood around the dining room table as they went over the plan for them to leave Salem that night. "I do not like this," Eliza interjected firmly. "How do you intend to distract the entire town while we make our escape?"

"I have an idea," was all Felicity had to say about that.

Damon crossed his arms, not liking where this was going because he knew what Blair was willing to do in order save someone she loved – sacrifice herself – and he had a feeling this is where she got it from. "And what exactly is your plan?"

"Let me worry about that," Felicity answered as she stood and smoothed out her dress nervously. "Eliza, you and your family need to gather your things. You leave at midnight."

"I swore to protect you," Eliza countered. "My family swore to protect you, Felicity. We are not leaving unless you are coming with us."

"Do you truly believe the Selectmen won't notice you gone if there is no distraction?" Felicity shook her head a bit incredulously. "Your family is too important to risk. I will not discuss this any further. You and your family are leaving tonight." She looked around at the other Bennett Witches in the room. "Am I understood?"

They all looked to Eliza since she was essentially the head of the family and agreed only when she nodded. There were several among the family that did not agree with Felicity's plan but if meant their livelihoods then they were willing to overlook it.

Eliza left with her family without a word in order to prepare themselves for their departure. It wasn't until they were gone that Damon went over to Felicity. He was not going to be dismissed so easily. "What is your plan, Felicity?"

She straightened her posture in order to keep composure as she answered. "I swear I did not think of this until before they arrived. If I thought of it before then I would have done things differently with you…"

Damon _really_ didn't like the sound the sound of this. "Felicity, what are you going to do?"

"The Reverend and the Selectmen are looking for a Witch," Felicity took a deep breath before telling him what her plan was. "So I am going to give them one." She walked away into the kitchen, hoping that would end the conversation but was prepared if it wasn't.

It took Damon two seconds to realize what she was up to. He followed her as he gave her a piece of his mind. "This is insane! You're going to sacrifice yourself for the distraction? There must be another way."

"This is the only way to ensure the entire town is distracted so the Bennetts can leave without detection." Felicity turned around to face him, her back to the counter and the knife sitting upon it. "I don't expect you to understand."

"No, I do understand," Damon shot back. "Your lives have death wishes! Why are you always so quick to throw away your life?"

"I will come back," Felicity simply answered. "I always come back. Just as I know you will as well."

Damon was a bit confused by this. "What is that supposed to…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Felicity drove a knife right into his stomach. "What…"

Felicity cried as she pulled the knife out and helped Damon to the floor. "I love you, Damon and I am so sorry but I need to protect them. We will see one another again. I will look for you."

Damon tried to get something out but coughed up some blood before he could and moments later his soul moved onto his next destination…

* * *

End Journey 5 - Felicity


	6. Maggie

Damon needed a moment to reel over the fact that Felicity knowingly _killed_ him. Damn, it was clear now how many traits Blair shared with her past lives. It wasn't just Blair that Felicity reminded him of but Andrea. That strong loyalty and being willing to sacrifice something so important to them for someone they loved – that was so very Andrea. In fact…all the lives he had come into contact with reminded him of Andrea. He just didn't realize it until that moment.

With Andrea on his mind he thought that would be the next time he would appear but he didn't. In fact based off his surroundings it was a _very long time_ before he reappeared again. This time though it was extremely familiar. Damon remembered standing in that very spot outside of the women's university in the fifties. He'd been here before when he lived in his life but didn't know the significance of it at the time.

It wasn't until Damon saw a young blonde woman walking across campus that he realized why he the spell sent him there to that spot on the bench outside university. "Maggie," he said aloud. Damon met Maggie in the fifties but had no idea that it was one of Blair's past lives – she never mentioned it. The first time around he felt drawn to her but didn't know why – now he did. There was something in her eyes that he recognized – something that stirred his soul. But the first time around it wasn't Blair he saw in her eyes…it was Andrea.

Damon knew how this life ended and couldn't let it happen – not again. He darted off the bench as fast as humanly possible and ran right over to her. "Maggie!" he called out to get her to stop. What he hoped would be pleasure at seeing him again was heartbreak instead. "Maggie…" he said more softly as he stepped forward, but she held out a hand to stop him.

"Where _were you_?" Maggie demanded to know. "It was _centuries_ before I saw you as Andrea and it's been _centuries_ since then. I looked for you for centuries!"

Damon stepped closer despite her not wanting him to. "I can't control the spell. I'm so sorry, Maggie. If I had my way I would have been in every life with you. I would have never let you be alone."

"I wasn't alone," Maggie shot back. "I've had lives, husbands." She scoffed a chuckle, "I've had wives. Did you know I saw Klaus in the twenties while I was Prim? I saw Stefan, too. But you – you were _nowhere!_ How could you even start to claim we are soulmates when you were never there!" The angrier she became the more the pain in her head started to throb, which was nothing new in this life.

Damon reached out and held onto Maggie's arm. "Please, don't get upset. You got upset before and it did not end well. I need to get you to a hospital, we can discuss this further there."

Maggie yanked her arm away from him. "I'm not going to the hospital. There's nothing wrong with me." Well, she figured that wasn't true since she'd been having severe pains in her head off and on for a little while now but wasn't going to let that stop her from living her life. If her time was running out she wasn't going to spend it in a hospital.

"I've been through this before!" Damon emotionally shouted back. "When I was me, before this spell to send me back, I lived through this. I saw you, was immediately taken with you, and you wanted nothing to do with me. And just when you were about to crack a smile, you touched your head and collapsed. You died in my arms before and it's not going to happen again."

"I always die before I turn twenty-five, Damon," Maggie simply answered. "Or did you never know that? Dying isn't something I'm afraid of – not anymore." Despite how upset she was with Damon, there was something she felt he should know. "Andrea did something, Damon."

Damon was about to answer to her previous words but hearing that Andrea did something caught his attention and held it. "What did she do?"

"You'll find out when you return to your time – the time when the spell was cast," Maggie answered. "Don't hold it against her, Damon. She thought she was doing the right thing." She felt a sharp pain in her head but didn't let it show on her face. This was something she had to get out. "You were the only one for her. There was no Klaus, no other past love, only _you_. You've said you and Blair are soulmates, but she didn't believe that. Andrea was the one you felt connected to and, like I said, for her it was only you."

Damon found something odd with what she was saying. "Why are you referring to Andrea as her own person and not a part of you?"

Maggie didn't answer that and took a deep breath. "Remember that she loved no one else but you. _You_ were the only one in her heart." This time when she felt the sharp pain in her head she couldn't hold it in.

Damon couldn't let this happen again. "Maggie, no. I'm taking you to a hospital **now**."

Maggie grimaced from the pain with tears in her eyes as she looked at him. "Promise me you won't hate her. Promise me." It took everything she had to get the words out.

Damon had no idea what exactly he was promising but he was going to do it if it gave her some sort of peace. He wrapped his arms around Maggie and held her close. "I promise," he whispered, kissing her head, "I promise." When Maggie let out a sharp gasp then silence, he knew she was gone.

When this happened the first time around he turned off his emotions. This did happen again because it was something that was meant to, but thanks to the spell Damon's soul moved onto his next destination. Little did he know, his next destination would be his own time – His next destination would be home.

Damon's time with this life may have been very short but he learned all that he needed to do and did all he was meant to. Sometimes just one small thing can make a world of difference. That's something he'll come to realize soon enough – that even the smallest drop of water can still make ripples.

* * *

End Journey 6 – Maggie


	7. Blair and Andrea - The End

Damon awoke with a heavy gasp followed by a heavy amount of coughing as he rolled to his side with a groan. It took him a few moments to realize that he was back in his own body in the Mausoleum. "Maggie," he gasped, looking around but found Bonnie in front of him, ready to help him to his feet. Now he realized where and when he was.

"Did it work?" Damon asked as he walked out of the circle of candles and sat down on one of the cement benches against the wall.

"I don't know," Bonnie admitted. "The sun isn't up yet and…Blair's still out of it."

This kicked Damon into gear. He bolted to his feet and headed back to the circle. "Blair?" Damon didn't get very far before the flame from the candles shot so high and produced heat so hot that he couldn't get through.

"Blair!" Damon tried to get through the barrier but there was no way to without killing himself in the process. He turned a furious face to Bonnie and demanded to know, "What the hell is this?!"

Bonnie was trying to calm down the flames but it wasn't working. "I – I don't know! The spell didn't say anything about this happening."

At that moment, Damon heard Maggie's voice in is head telling him about something Andrea had done and not to hold it against her. "Maggie told me Andrea did something. Is there anything in that book that could explain this?"

Bonnie quickly flipped through the Grimoire but found nothing. She did, however, discover missing pages in the binding that she didn't remember being there before. "If there was a spell…it's not here anymore."

Damon looked at the flames with pure worry on his face and fear in his eyes, thinking aloud,"What did you do, Miss Andrea?"

* * *

 _1864_

Andrea walked into the forest that night to meet Emily Bennett under the light of the full moon. She knew Katherine would be busy with Stefan that evening and it was the perfect time – the only time to sneak away. This plan had been set in place for a little while now. It was the only thing that made sense for her to do. Damon wanted to keep her from feeling anything for Klaus in the future and she believed this was only thing to do.

Andrea found Emily lighting a circle of candles in the clearing and this is where she stopped. "Is everything ready?" she asked as she lowered the hood of her cloak.

Emily lit the final candle and turned around to face her. "Are you certain you want to do this, Andrea? There is no going back from this." She did not believe that Andrea understood the ramifications of a spell like this.

"Damon is _my_ soulmate," Andrea replied as she moved closer. "Every single one of my lives before has loved another, but not I. Not even Klaus has a place within me in this life. Damon met _me_ first. He loved _me_ first. This is the only way to accomplish what he set out to do."

"This is a selfish act, Andrea." Emily had to say this. "I can see Katherine doing something like this but…"

"I am doing the right thing," Andrea retorted. "It may be the right thing for selfish reasons but that doesn't stop it from being right." She took a deep breath and looked up at the full moon above them. "Our time runs short. Are you going to cast the spell or not?"

Emily nodded, despite not liking this idea. "Only because your past life saved my family."

"Good." Andrea went into the circle and laid down in the middle of it. "When will this take effect?"

"When the spell in the future ends," Emily replied and recited the incantation from the Grimoire. As the flames shot up to complete the spell, she tore the pages from the book and threw them into the fire to ensure no one could ever use them again.

* * *

 _Present Day_

The flames gave off one final blast of light before blowing out completely just as the sun rose over the horizon.

Damon and Bonnie both had to shield their eyes before looking back to the circle. They couldn't see Blair's face because she was rolled over on her side but at least they knew she had moved. "Miss Blair?" Damon asked as he rushed to her.

She kept her head down with her hair covering her face as Damon rushed to her. It was taking her some time to get acclimated to this and wasn't sure how Damon was going to react.

"Blair? Are you alright?" Damon crouched in front of her and moved her hair out of her face to see her clearly. What he saw shocked him because Blair wasn't there any longer. " _Andrea_?" he gasped in shock, trying to process this.

Bonnie couldn't believe what had happened. "What is going on? Where is Blair?"

"She's not here anymore," Andrea answered as she looked at Damon. "I am."

Despite how pleased Damon was at seeing Andrea again because he loved her so, he needed to know where Blair was. This time he was the one to ask, " **Where** is she?"

Andrea let out a deep breath with tears in her eyes because she was terrified that Damon hated her for what she did. "Think, Damon. You'll remember."

Damon had no idea what she was talking about until suddenly memories flooded his head and for a moment he felt like he'd been hit by a freight train.

Bonnie did not like the look of this. "Damon…where is she?"

"When," Damon corrected. "When is she." He looked from Andrea to Bonnie and back again. "She's in 1864." His head was swimming with so much at that moment, so he couldn't even think straight, yet alone process what Andrea had done.

"Well now," Klaus' seething voice said from the doorway, after finally being able to track them down now that the spell was over. "This begs the question…How do we get her back?"

* * *

 _1864_

Blair awoke with a gasp and sat with a groan and splitting headache. She touched the dress she was wearing and looked around to see that she was outside. None of this made any sense to her as she got to her feet. "What the hell?"

Blair quickly spun around when she heard a familiar voice speak to her.

"Hello," Emily greeted. "You must be Andrea's future life."

Blair felt like she was losing her mind. "Emily? What – what the hell?"

"We have a lot to talk about." Emily brought the cloak Andrea wore over to Blair as she said, "Please keep in mind that Andrea thought this was for the best." At Blair's still present confusion – which was to be expected because of the spell – she said, "Welcome back to 1864."

* * *

The End – _Dun Dun Dun!_


End file.
